This invention relates to wire or cable stripping or skinning pliers for removing the end portion of the insulating sleeve like coat from an electric conductor or cable.
Pliers of this general type are well known and currently marketed. They are intended for removing the end portion of the insulating sleeve like coat from an electric conductor in order to expose its metallic core and allow electrical connections to be carried out. Conventional pliers have some disadvantages, which reside mainly in the difficulty of effecting certain adjustments for adapting the pliers to the varying wire gauges, and which force the user to troublesome manipulations.